Naruto Uchiha
by greek123
Summary: An idea that i had that wouldn't leave me alone. please submit an honest review.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this is just here to supply some semi decent backstory on this possible story. I need a beta by the way. So this story will be based on a Naruto who would be Madara Uchiha,s son. His mother would have died giving birth to him. He will look like a blonde chibi Madara, Tsunade will be the first's daughter not granddaughter. I have also put Tora the cat into the story with a different type of role. I plan to end this story with it branching off into a substantial amount of user picked crossovers. Please review this note and tell me what direction the story should go. Remember every vote counts.**

**PS: No flaming. However I can take criticism.**


	2. Chapter Prolouge

_Uchiha clan head house_

"Father why do we fight the Senju when we don't have to?" a small blonde boy asked his father as he looked towards him. "Because Naruto the Senju claim to want peace for us all but I know Uchiha will be servants to them in their so called "Utopia"" his father replied with his disdain evident in his voice.

"Do you hate the Senju?" the now identified Naruto asked his father. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't, I'm not so sure anymore myself." The boy's father replied.

"Why not?" Naruto asked confused, His father was the great Madara Uchiha he seemed to know everything how he could not know something so simple. "…Well it would be easier for me to just show you, now look into my eyes." His father ordered him as he forced chakra into his eyes causing them to change into their eternal mangekyou form._** "Tsukuyomi" **_was the last word Naruto heard before his world went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Naruto slowly opened his eyes he stood up taking in his surroundings. 'Where am I' he thought. He soon noticed that there was a stream below him and two boys skipping stones across it, or at least one of them was, the other one, who seemed very familiar for some reason, kept repeatedly falling short.

'Where am I' Naruto wondered. He kept trying to think of a way that he could figure out where he was he heard his father's voice say "**This is a place on the border of the Senju and Uchiha lands. These are my childhood memories of my time with my former friend who is now my rival and archenemy Hashirama Senju. I know that you thought **_**Tsukuyomi **_**can only be done in black and white but once you reach the EMS you don't have to use the normal black and white version, but it's very difficult to use even with the EMS." **"Then why are you using the advanced version" Naruto asked.

"**Because you will be able to feel my emotions as if you were me, and through this method you will activate your sharringgan." **Madara explained.

Naruto listened to his father because it was a brilliant plan that unfortunately his uncle Izuna had thought of a month ago and allowed Naruto to go so far as to obtain his own unique mangekyou sharringgan, 'I should probably tell him Uncle lzuna already used this exact same method hours before he gave father his eyes.' "Hey father" **"Hmm" **"look at my eyes"

As Madara looked into Naruto's eyes he was shocked to see a strange combination of Izuna's and a third unknown party's mangekyou sharringgan. ( images/search?q=custom+mangekyou+sharingan&FORM=HDRSC2#view=detail&id=E64E82F846CD18EFA4F9F116991822E95B951C2F&selectedI ndex=66 the link to a picture)

"**H-how!" **Madara asked as he stared into his sons eyes _**"Tsukuyomi" **_was the last thing Madara heard before his world went black.

As he stood up Madara looked around _**'where am I' **_he wondered as he floated through the darkness. A light an appeared and it expanded and engulfed Madara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Uchiha hospital, VIP wing, Uchiha Izuna's room_

"Uncle why are you giving your eyes to father." A younger Naruto asked as he sat next to his uncle Izuna's bed

"Well Naruto your father is supposed to give me his eyes right after the first operation but I have another plan." Izuna explained waiting for Naruto to ask what that plan was.

"…"

"…"

"…."

"Well!?" Izuna asked frustrated that his nephew Naruto wouldn't ask the question he thought he would."

"Hmmm" Naruto asked sounding distracted.

"Aren't you going to ask what my brilliant plan is!?" Izuna asked getting slightly pissed.

"Oh! So that's what you've been waiting for I thought you were waiting to cause a dramatic pause and just got carried away with it, I think I know what your plan is uncle."

"Bullshit how can a gaki like you possibly figure a plan made by a genius like me!" Izuna exclaimed

"Well if I were to guess you were planning on using Tsukuyomi to put me through your memories so I can activate my sharringgan and possibly my mangekyou without being mentally scared by killing my friend… but that's not all, right. You are going to give me my father's eyes and go into battle with a cloth around your eyes so that father won't know and I will be left with a stronger sharringgan to compensate for my lack of physical strength, you also get to one up my father just before you die. The only thing that doesn't add up is that you wouldn't have given me a reason to hate the Senju. So I guess what I'm asking is why not?"

"Huh… you know Naruto when you take months to create a master plan to break a terrible Uchiha curse of hatred that you thought was once unbreakable only to have it be solved like a ten piece puzzle by a four year old, you too will feel yourself die a little on the inside." Izuna told Naruto with a solemn expression.

The world

"**Well I see what Izuna was planning, he wants Naruto to be a drifter and not let his family draw him into our war… yes… I think that's doable. However I don't think he can just go wherever he wants, the Senju would kill him if they knew he was an Uchiha much less my son, hmm…unless, yes that could work." **Madara mused as the _**Tsukuyomi **_disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Uchiha Clan head house_

"Naruto" Madara called.

"Yes father" Naruto responded.

"We are going to raise your training regime quite a bit"

"How much?"

"Beyond my level" it was then Naruto realized he was not going to have an easy life.


End file.
